Now What
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Spencer has a big problem, flips out and quits his job. Now What will he do? Can he fix his old life or can he start a new one. Spencer and Hotch are friends.


**Hey! It's, Catsprivatebedroom! I thought I would try my hand at another story. I always like happy endings. But… I still like the type of themes that pull at your heart. You all know what I'm talking about. This is a one shot. I think it is a one shot anyway -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I own Kati and Cara-Maria**

* * *

**Just to let you all know LivRelief is creme pain killer. I use it to help with my TN (pain in my nerves in the left side of my face.)**

* * *

**SPOV**

* * *

I looked in my bathroom mirror and noticed that the bruises were worse than I had thought. I sighed and looked for something to cover the ones on my face. My girlfriend Kati (pronounced Cat-E) and I had been going out for about 3 years now. Over the last few weeks she had been going a little nuts but I loved her.

She was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder and the "other her" was being violent and beating me. But last night she beat me and raped me. I was very sore and I remember crying most of last night and begging her to stop, but to no avail. I took a few pain killers and used some of her make up to hide the scars on my face.

I walked in to the building and right past Penelope. I sat down and banged my head in to my desk. For a small second I forgot about last night and now I was in pain. Moments later J.J came by and told me that we had a new case. I nodded.

"Be there in a second."

I slowly got up and went in to the conference room. I stayed standing this time. One by one everyone came in. Rossi tried to lighten the mood.

"You trying to jump out at everyone to spook them?"

I smiled and ignored him. After the case was given to us I waited for everyone to leave. I could feel the pain coming back. I felt one tear fall down my face.

"You ok, Reid?" I looked over to see Rossi still in the room. I grabbed my file and left.

He followed me and asked again.

"I'm fine Rossi. My leg is just bothering me."

"Look at me" I turned around to face him.

"Those are scars on your face. Did Kati give you those?"

"No. Kati has done nothing wrong." Technically I didn't lie.

He looked me over more. "Your leg really isn't bothering you, is it?"

"Drop it, Rossi." I was a little too loud saying that since I had pretty much everyone staring at me.

"I just want to make sure you are okay. "

I became angry and frustrated. "Clearly you don't know the meaning of the word "drop it." So I'll tell you what. Why don't you take your nice little words and shove them up your ass you nosey criminalist!"

"REID!" I smiled to myself when I heard Aaron yelling my name. I had crossed the line and right now I didn't care. I walked off and down to my desk. "Reid get in my office now!" I started to pack the important things into my bag. "I said NOW!"

I looked up at him. "Or what, you'll fire me? Hey I will do you one better. I QUIT!" I grabbed the rest of my stuff and left.

I carefully climbed in to my SUV. I realized I couldn't go home and I just technically quit my job. I then remembered Kati's sister. Cara-Maria was Kati's older sister. A real nice girl and we use to be best friends until I started dating her sister. If I went home I would surely get in shit and I couldn't exactly walk back in to work. I gave Cara-Maria a call.

I dialled the number I had and hoped it somehow connected me to her.

"Hello and thank you for calling LivRelief, I'm Jennifer how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Cara-Maria Verena."

"Just one moment and I will transfer your call."

I was put on hold before I could say thank you.

"Cara-Maria speaking." "

You have a sister named Kati right?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me Spencer Reid."

"Ah! It has been so long my dear friend how can I help you?"

"Well I am in a jam and I was hoping you could help me…"

"Hm. Tell you what. Why don't you come by my work and we can talk about it over lunch?"

"That sounds great. See you soon." I got the directions from her and hung up.

I drove down the road and thought about what I was going to say to her. I was hoping I could think of something other than, the other half of your sister raped me, I flipped out at my boss and I need a place to stay. Even with all of that being true I didn't think I had the strength to say that. I pulled in to the parking lot and put the vehicle in to park.

I walked inside and Cara-Maria was waiting for me.

"Hey Spencer!"

She smiled and waved at me. I waved back and walked toward her. She led me to her office and she closed the door behind us.

"Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

She looked at me confused but didn't press the issue. She ordered us lunch and we started to eat.

Suddenly she looked at me like there was something gravely wrong.

"What's wrong?"

She came over to me. "Spencer… you're bleeding…" I nodded and held back my tears. "Does this have something to do with what you want to talk about?" I nodded again. "I'll get you some clean clothes." I nodded and put down my sandwich.

Moments later she came back with clean clothes. "There is a bathroom right behind you along with some wipes. I don't know where you are bleeding." I nodded and took the clothes from her. I placed the dirty ones outside the door and started to clean up the blood off of myself. I was thankful that I had now stopped bleeding.

I started to put the clothes she gave on when I heard her gasp. "Spencer… What happened…" I washed my hands and came out of the bathroom. I could see the tears in her eyes. "Oh God Spencer what did she do to you?" I could feel the tears run down my face as I remembered.

I stared out the window and ignored my tears.

"Your sister was diagnosed with Multiple Personality disorder…" I trailed off.

"I know she was."

"Well the other personality beat me and raped me." I couldn't contain the tears anymore. I felt a pair of arms around me, I turned to face her and hugged her as I sobbed.

Once the all the tears had stopped she spoke up.

"Is this the jam you wanted me to help you with?"

I nodded. "Well it was part of it. The other part is I yelled at my boss because he didn't back off and if I go home I fear your sister might try to kill me…"

"You can stay at my place as long as you need my dear friend."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled at me and grabbed her stuff off her desk. "Let's get going. We are going to need to pick up some of your stuff before Kati gets home." I nodded and followed her out of the office. We drove to my place and I told Cara to park down the street a bit. If Kati came home sooner than I thought I didn't want her to know that we were here. I wanted to be able to sneak out.

We grabbed what I wanted and left. We went over to Cara's place and put my stuff by the front door.

She handed me a spare key. "Stay as long as you like."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you, for everything."

She smiled at me. "How would you like to work with me at LivRelief? You could write/type letters or photocopy stuff all day."

I nodded. "That would be great. Thank you."

A year later

"Cara you need to push. You're going to have your baby girl."

Moments later I had her in my arms. "Kaydence Faith is beautiful." I smiled at the baby I was holding.

I cleaned her up and gave her to Cara. "She is perfect." I finished cleaning up Cara and helped her back to the bed room. I let her rest with Kaydence while I did all the cooking and cleaning.

After about 3 months of living here I came home one day from picking up some meds to hear Cara crying. I called out to her and she called back. I found her in her room crying. We talked for a bit and she told me everything. She told me about the girl she was dating didn't want kids and she did so they broke up. I consoled her and told her that I would try to help her any way I could. She ended up asking me if I was willing to help give her the child she so badly wanted. She told me she would not ask for anything for the child but I could be in the child's life is little or as much as I wanted.

In the end Cara was my best friend and I agreed.

I heard the doorbell ring and I was brought back to reality. I got up off the chair I was sitting it. I looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe what I saw.

I opened the door. "How can I help you, Aaron Hotchner?"

"Rossi told me about how he thought that Kati was hurting you so I went to find her. Only I found nothing, just an empty apartment. So I figured the two of you moved since you quit."

I nodded and let him continue.

"I had Penelope try and find you. Only she couldn't find anything. Your trail went cold about a week after you left. But we finally found Kati. She said she hadn't seen you in a while. So I was back to square one. Then finally Penelope digs up some info about Kati's sister, Cara-Maria. Cara owns a company."

I nodded again.

"Well we went through the list of employees and saw your name on there but with no listed address. I went to the company and they refused to give me your address but were willing enough to give me Cara's. I planned on coming here and talking to Cara and see if she knew where you were but I guess she didn't have to."

I scoffed. "Cara just had a baby. So what EXACTLY do you want?"

He sighed. "I want to know what happened a year ago to make you snap at Rossi and make you quit."

"And I refuse to tell you?"

He frowned, "Well then I guess I will have to live with that."

I sighed and invited him in. I quickly went to check on Cara and the baby and then came back to talk to Aaron.

"A little over a year ago my ex-girlfriend Kati was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. She was a handful to live with but when you love someone… you just live with it."

I got up and stared out the window. "Why does any of this matter to you? What will this give you? "

I looked over to him and he looked up at me. "Spencer. I want to make sure that I didn't do something wrong. We all miss you. We are like a family and we want to know what happened."

I nodded and went back to looking out the window.

"Well Kati ended up raping me and Rossi stuck his nose were it didn't belong and I snapped. I have been living with Cara-Maria ever since."

He stood up and hugged me. "Spencer I am so sorry." I nodded. "If you want your job you can have it back."

I nodded. "I will have to talk to Cara about that."

He nodded and I went up to speak to Cara. She told me it was a good idea since I would make more money and she could stay off longer with the baby. I agreed with Cara. I went back down stairs.

"I will see you tomorrow at 7 am."

He smiled, nodded and left.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I got ready and headed off to work. I climbed out of the SUV. I fixed my chains and walked in. I could feel everyone stare and I didn't care. I put my stuff down on my desk and put a photo of Cara and the baby on my desk. I smiled and headed up to hear the case for today. I pulled my sunglasses off and listened.

I had the case file and went back to my desk. I worked on some of the files on my desk.

Aaron came over to me. "Why aren't you with the team to help them out?"

"You want them to hate me on my first day back?"

"I don't understand…"

I smiled up at him. "Come with me."

He nodded and we left. We got in to my vehicle and I drove out of the city.

I stopped at a rundown house at the end of the street. I jumped out and told Aaron to wait in the car. He nodded. I went up to the front door and kicked it in. I unclipped one of the chains off my pantlegs. I stood in the hall way and listened. I smiled and walked in to the kitchen. I whipped the chain and felt it hit someone. I turned on the light and tied up the un-sub with the chain. I dragged him out of the house and threw him into the back of the SUV.

I jumped in and drove. I pressed a button and it zapped him. "I'll tell you anything you want man, just don't do that again."

I looked in the rear view mirror. "Did you kill those girls?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"They thought it was funny."

"What was funny?"

"That I was looking for my parent's killer."

I nodded and turned the corner.

"I remember… it was in the newspaper. It was a supposed accident but some thought it was murder. But a "cop" lost the evidence and the case was thrown out."

"Yeah."

"But we found the guy who killed your parents." He shook his head.

"Another guy told me that the killer was still out there and that these girls knew who he was. I went to speak with them they laughed at me and then told me they were going to call the cops."

"So you killed them."

He nodded.

"Let's go find this guy." I headed out and found the place.

I knew this place...

I pulled Kyle from the car and told Aaron to stay in the SUV. I took Kyle in and found the guy.

"Hey Ky! So you found me."

I took the chains off of Kyle and let him have at the guy.

He killed him.

"Why did you let me do that?"

I looked at him like nothing had happened. "Do what?"

"Why did yo-. Never mind, I get it."

I smiled at him and put the chain back on. "He was the guy we tried for your parent's murder. I don't know how he got out. He was supposed to get 30 years with no parole."

"Thank you."

I nodded. "You tell no one about what I did, got it?"

He nodded. "I promise."

I took him back to the car and put him back in. I dropped him off at the local police station and told them that Kyle was responsible for the murder of the 5 women. I took my chain off of him and cuffed him.

I nodded at Kyle and left.

I got back in to the SUV with Aaron. "How did you know?"

I smiled and drove back to the office. "Self defense. I can sense it. I'm not always right. But I don't like being a show off either."

He nodded. "This is what you meant by you didn't want everyone hating you on your first day back."

I nodded. "I think I might be better with the paper work part or cases that need to be solved super quick."

I got out and walked in to the office, went to my desk and sat down. I smiled at the picture I had on my desk and got to work on the paper work.

Around lunch time Aaron came down to speak with me. "How would you like to be sent out on your own assignments? That way you aren't stuck in the office all day and you also don't have to worry about the team hating you."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good!" He dropped a file on my desk. "Then I suggest you get into your truck and get going. The chief is waiting for you."

I grabbed the file and started to walk out. I stopped and looked back at Aaron who still had eyes on me. "You knew I wouldn't say no, didn't you."

He laughed and smiled.

I smiled knowing that, that was a yes.

I took off and drove out of the parking lot and headed to a small town about hour away. I got there and spoke with the chief and he told me what had been happening over the last few weeks, I went and saw the body with permission. I had seen this work before. Shortly after I had started working for the BAU we had come across this and some symbols. That was it. The symbols! I left the morgue and went to speak to the chief.

"Have you and or your team come across any symbols?" He went into his office and I followed. He reached into a drawer and laid some pictures out in front of me.

I looked at them and called Garcia. "Penelope, speak and be heard."

"Hey Penelope, I ne-"

"SPENCER? You came back? Aaron found you?"

"Yes he did, now I need your help. I promise to tell you everything when I get back."

"Okay… How can I help you?"

I gave her a list of names and I needed her to find the addresses. "Call me as soon as you have something."

"Of course."

I hung up and started drawing the symbols on the map. About ten minutes later my phone rang. I looked and saw that it was Penelope.

"Hey girl, if I knew you were going to get it that fast then I would have just stayed on the line."

She laughed and then named off the addresses I had given her names for.

"Oh no…"

"What is it spencer?"

I closed the door before I continued. "Those symbols I gave you are from an old case that led to the capture of a killer that had been on the loose since I was a teenager. Those symbols create a map of the comfort zone of the killer. The last symbol is always either the work or home address of the killer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and the last address you gave me is the police station that I am in right now."

"Oh no. Spencer, please be careful."

"I will. Can you do something else for me?"

"Of course. How can I help?"

"Can you run the name of all the cops here in the police station and tell me if any of them had been on every symbol killer call out?"

"Sure give me a sec… … … … Kole Hurtz. He has been on the force for about 2 years now and he worked prison duty before this, in the very prison as the symbol killer."

"Thanks Penelope. I will call you when I am leaving so you know I'm okay."

"You know me too well."

I laughed. "I do." I hung up.

The chief looked up at me and nodded toward the office. He came toward me and closed the door behind him. I put my back to the window and looked at him.

"Kole Hurtz. He is your guy."

"Kole? The cop Kole?"

I nodded. I turned around and looked at him. I opened the door and walked toward him. He jumped up and ran. I unclipped a chain and ran toward him. I whipped the out and it hit him in the back of the knee, knocking him down. He tried to get up again and zapped him with the chain.

"Keep this in mind Kole, metal conducts electricity. So I can zap you again if you dare to move."

He laid on the ground and groaned. I clipped the chain back to my pants while the chief cuffed Kole. I smiled and shook the chiefs hand.

"It has been a pleasure."

He nodded. "Pleasure is mine. I know who to call if I ever need help again."

I grabbed my bag and left I got into the SUV and called Penelope.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm on my way back."

"Oh thank god you are ok."

I laughed.

I pulled in to the parking lot and went into the office. I saw Aaron smile at me and waved me up in to his office. I walked up and closed the door behind me.

"Now that you have checked in with me I suggest you go find Penelope before she decides to hack the cameras."

I laughed. "On my way then."

I walked out of Aaron's office. I dropped the file on my desk and went to find Penelope. I knocked on her door then opened it.

"I hear you are looking for me?"

She came over and hugged me. "I missed you!"

I smiled and sat down in the chair next to her.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I had a baby with my best friend. Having be hiding from my ex who happens to be my best friend's younger sister."

"Why have you been hiding from Kati?"

I took a deep breath. "The night before I quit… Kati raped me… She has multiple personalities and her "other" personality raped me. Rossi stuck his nose where it didn't belong and I snapped."

She nodded. "So you had a baby with your best friend? Cara-Maria?"

I nodded.

"And? Boy, girl, name? age?"

"Little girl. Her name is Kaydence Faith Verena and she is about a day old." I pulled a picture out of my wallet and showed it to Penelope.

"Do you think Cara-Maria would mind if I came by to see her and little Kaydence?"

I smiled a little. "I don't think she would mind."

"Do you think I could catch a ride with you? Kevin has my car. And he won't be done till 8:30ish."

I nodded. "Of course."

I drove Penelope back to mine and Cara's place. I put the car in park, got out and unlocked the door.

"Hello? You decent?" I called out.

"In the living room and yes I am."

"Penelope came home with me and wants to see Kaydence is that okay?"

"Of course!"

I let Penelope into the house and she headed straight for the living room. Some things will never change I suppose.

I smiled, I went inside and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note. I hope you all enjoyed that! I hope you did anyway. This has been sitting on my computer for a few years now and I decided to post it up here. Hope you all enjoyed! I have this listed as complete but if any of you read this and review and tell me you would like this continued I will discuss it with the plot bunnies and see what happens. HOWEVER if this were to be continued it would turn in to a Aaron and Spencer story. : )**


End file.
